1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to commodes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible device that inflates to provide a portable, lightweight commode.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most significant milestones in the behavioral development of a child is becoming "potty-trained." In order to achieve "potty-trained" status, a child must engage in an uninterrupted pattern of using lavatory facilities so that using a diaper will no longer be necessary. However, lavatory facilities are not always readily available. This is particularly so when traveling by car in an area of the country that has a limited number of rest stops, or when traveling during late evening or early morning hours when lavatory facilities are not open for use.
To overcome this problem, a number of prior art portable toilets have been developed. Some of these prior art devices resemble miniature versions of standard commodes with the devices typically being made of a durable material, such as plastic. Typically, these devices incorporate a base which houses a removable basin for collecting waste. Although devices of this type provide a portable commode to aid in "potty training," these devices often are rigidly formed and, therefore, take up much needed storage space within a vehicle. Additionally, these devices typically do not provide a sanitary method for the disposal of waste which is collected in the incorporated basin.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable commode which addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art.